Heir of Gringotts
by The-Caitiff
Summary: Horrid little plot bunny that spawned because someone pointed out a growing cliche. I twisted everything around as usual and this was the result. HPGrHo
1. Chapter 1

Bad plot bunny that was spawned by a comment in Nonjon's group. Let's see what you folks think of it.

00000

Harry was wrenched from a very interesting dream as a portkey snatched him from his bedroom on Four Privet Drive. As soon as the god awful spinning stopped Harry was jarred into full consciousness when he slammed into a stone floor. Realising he was without his glasses or wand, a strange sort of determined panic settled in his gut. Looking around he could see light glinting off of several long pointy objects while blurry figures approached him.

"What's going on?" He demanded,scrambling to his feet.

Several of the figures began a hushed conference in a strange language as they looked at him. One of them poked Harry lightly with a bladed stick. He immediately seized the weapon and yanked with all his might, tearing it loose.

"What the bloody blue hell do you want with me?" Harry waved the weapon around without any skill, only knowing that the pointy bit goes towards the enemy.

"Mr. Potter," one of the figures stepped closer, "we have a very sensitive matter that we'd like to discuss with you."

"Then why don't you just call, send me a letter, make an appointment, whatever it is you have to do..." Harry frowned as he tried to stare down the spokesman, a task made more difficult by the low light, difficulty seeing, and the growing suspicion that his new friends were not human.

"No, I am afraid we could not do any of those," The speaker told him. "We have known that Albus Dumbledore screens your mail for quite some time and would outright refuse to even listen to our position. I regret the necessity of bringing you here in the middle of the night but discretion is critical for both parties."

"Right," Harry said very slowly and with little understanding. He didn't release the weapon he had stolen but he did move it to a less threatening position. "Now why don't you tell me who you are, where we are, and why you want to speak with me so badly?"

"Very well, I apologize," the word seemed to be forced out, "for our rudeness. I am Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Bank, and we are currently below London. As I said we need to meet with you to discuss a very sensitive issue."

Harry relaxed ever so slightly. He wasn't sure he could trust Goblins, but they were slightly less likely to hand him straight to Voldemort than certain Order members he could name. Selling him maybe, but at least then he could try to outbid his competition. "Ok then, I guess it won't hurt me to listen to what you have to say. Should we go someplace more comfortable or would you prefer to discuss this here?"

"We can settle everything here, pull up a rock and let's get down to business," The goblins watched as Harry took the command at face value and sat down on the floor. With a small smile Ragnok clapped his hands, summoning servants bearing chairs and a small table. "Now Harry, may I call you Harry? For various reasons Gringotts is quite enamored with you and wishes a... more formal arrangement."

"Gringotts likes me?" Harry was surprised to say the least. "I thought Goblins hated humans."

"We do!" Ragnok said with no small amount of glee, "But regardless of all that Gringotts believes you to be several steps above the rest of wizard kind and that puts the Goblin Nation in an unusual situation."

"Well what can I do to help?"

"We have a proposal for you, a certain contract. Gringotts desires an heir and wants you to father it. In return the Goblin Nation is willing to offer adequate compensation." The goblin took several sheets of parchment from his his assistant and laid them on the table.

"You want to pay me to have a kid? Is that even legal?" Harry was a bit shocked.

"It has never been a common practice, but it is not illegal to encourage someone with exceptional skills to contribute to a certain family. Consider it a dowry if you wish."

"I'm really not sure what to think about all of this," Harry was a bit uncomfortable but he didn't really want to offend the goblins either. "Just so I know, are you asking me to make love to a goblin woman? I'm not really sure how I'd feel about that."

Several of the goblins recoiled in disgust. "No, we would never ask one of ours to subject herself to that. Gringotts has everything taken care of and is waiting for an answer."

"Before I answer I have to ask about the Dowry that you mentioned. It is not greed you understand, merely a touch of self preservation."

"Of course, we would be insulted if you did not consider our generosity." Ragnok held up the contract and read the relevant bits aloud. "The goblin nation is asking you to provide Gringotts a male heir. In return for your contribution to our society we offer our assistance rounding up the supporters of the so called Lord Voldemort, a small home in Hong Kong that has the absolute best wards known to wizard and goblin kind, five million galleons and citizenship in the Goblin Nation. The last is non negotiable. It's bad enough that Gringotts desires your heir, but the child WILL be sired by a goblin, even if only by a technicality."

"Out of curiosity, how upset would the Goblin Nation be if I were to turn this generous offer down?"

A number of soft noises came from around the room and light glinted off blades being drawn from their sheaths. Ragnok was very serious when he replied, "Privately most of us would be very relieved, but Gringotts would be quite upset and the rest of us would be forced to remove the cause of such distress."

Harry swallowed heavily and he was beginning to wish for a nice, normal Death Eater attack or traffic accident. "Then I guess I don't really have much of a choice. Pass me those papers and we'll make this all official."

The goblins put their weapons away as Harry picked up a quill. With a nervous flourish he signed his name and looked back to Ragnok. "So who is it that you want me to impregnate?"

"I've already told you, Gringotts wants your child. The Living Stones are sacred to the Goblin Nation and we must bow to their wishes no matter how odd." Ragnok stood from his seat and motioned Harry to an ornate door at the back of the chamber. "Now if you'll just head through that door, Gringotts is waiting."

000 The Next Day 000

"Say Tom," Florean Fortescue nudged the barkeep from the Leaky Cauldron and pointed down the Alley, "Is it just me or is that chimney over Gringotts new? I don't remember ever seeing it before."

"You're right, it definitely wasn't there yesterday and the goblins were acting very smug when I went to get change this morning. It was as if the whole bank had become more relaxed and oddly happy."

"Wonder what brought that change about?" Fortescue wondered.

"No idea," Tom answered, "oh well, back to work I guess."

000 Three Days Later 000

Harry woke up stiff and sore on a bed he really thought he should know by feel. Before he even opened his eyes, the antiseptic smell and stiffly starched linens told him he had somehow escaped to Hogwarts and was currently a prisoner in the Hospital Wing. When he moved to search for his glasses, a soft chime sounded and Harry heard the Matron hurrying over to his side.

"So what happened to you this time?" Madam Pomphrey asked cheerfully. "They didn't bother to tell me what exactly happened when they called me away from my vacation but your medical state poses some interesting questions."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry told her immediately.

"Severe abrasion of the groin, upper legs and tongue; dangerous dehydration; physical exhaustion; magic depletion; over worked muscles and odd bruises in the shape of fingers..." Pomphrey read off of his chart with a curious voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," he repeated, this time with a slight shudder.

"Very well, now that you are awake and alert I shall inform the Headmaster. He wishes to speak with you and then I'll give you one final check up before going back to my vacation." She stopped at the foot of his bed and rested a hand on his leg, "If you ever need someone to talk to, a healer never repeats what her patients tell without permission."

Without another word Poppy hurried out the double doors and left him alone in the seemingly empty room. Soon after the doors closed however Harry heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching and looked around to find their source. He saw a woman dressed in the usual student uniform but instead of a house badge she wore the school crest on her robe. Her alabaster skin was smooth and her dark brown hair had subtle highlights and shades. It was her eyes however that scared Harry. Oh how well he knew what those eyes meant, purest black and deep as the night.

"Oh Hell no!" Harry yelled as he got up and bolted for the window. He was only on the second floor, he could probably make it... "Sandpaper was bad enough, but splinters are not sexy!"

000 End 000 


	2. Chapter 2

By February Harry had almost managed to trick himself into thinking it was all just a series of vivid and weird dreams brought on by grief and a lack of occlumancy, almost. The monthly balance statements he received from the Goblins and the set of keys decorated with Chinese ideographs were very real and refused to go away no matter how many times he stated his disbelief. His friends had long since chalked up his sudden paranoia about being alone in Hogwarts at night to merely listening to one too many of Mad Eye's old war stories. But a great many illusions and carefully repressed memories were about shattered.

00000

The residents of Hogsmeade panicked when the goblins portkeyed into the town square. The streets cleared incredibly fast and the last few stragglers had to pound on the suddenly locked doors and scream for sanctuary. One would think a few goblins would not scare a town of witches and wizards, but it was not just a few. There was a full regiment, fifteen hundred goblin warriors, dressed in gleaming gold and silver armor, their weapons impossibly sharp and polished to a mirror finish. The regiment moved with parade precision acting as an honor guard for a small group at the head which seemed to include a human woman. When they moved the earth shook.

The sound of so many goblins on the march triggered a long repressed fear in the wizards and witches who heard it. Not since the Goblin Rebellion of 1793 had such a force marched through human territory and though none were still alive who had seen that sight, the sound lived on in the back of the collective mind of wizards and they just prayed that war was not upon them once again. The sound echoed up to the castle and evoked nearly the opposite reaction. Students and teachers alike crowded every window straining to discover what was going on.

When the force reached the gates of Hogwarts a half hour later, Albus Dumbledore and the teachers assembled on the front steps could only stare in shock as a woman with golden skin, platinum hair and ruby lips only had to touch the stone wall for a moment before the gates opened and then expanded to allow the entire group to pass as one. Before the professors could get their jaws off the ground, a young woman nudged her way past them and ran to greet the visitors. The two young women embraced each other and exchanged kisses on each cheek while the honor guard of goblins cheered before bowing and reciting a phrase in unison.

The second mystery woman lead the first, now carrying a bundle of cloth, up the drive and right past the still gaping wizards into the school. They did eventually recover in time to greet the goblin delegation and Dumbledore was quick to recognize Ragnok.

"Hogwarts welcomes you Chief Ragnok," Dumbledore gave a half bow, "Though we did not know to expect you I am sure that we can shortly provide refreshments in the Great Hall for your men."

The goblin chief was positively glowing with excitement and was oddly courteous with his reply, "We have already heard her greetings but we thank you for the offer of refreshments. If you would, please send for Clan Chief Potter. The regiment will set up camp here on the lawn and we will bring you our prisoners starting sometime tomorrow."

"Prisoners?" McGonagall asked primly.

Ragnok nodded before snapping his fingers and pointing at Snape. Two of the soldiers leaped forward to subdue him as the Chief replied, "The Death Eaters of course. Some of them proved most resistant to interrogation but we are very good at acquiring confessions which we will turn over to your Aurors as soon as our discussions with Clan Chief Potter are finished. So if you will just send for him and let him know that there are some family matters to take care of it would be most appreciated."

"Has something happened to the Dursleys?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wouldn't know," Ragnok smiled mysteriously. He turned to address the regiment of soldiers when the ground beneath their feet started to shake violently. Not far away a grey stone pillar shot violently out of the earth, followed by another and a wall started to assemble itself between them.

It seemed to Dumbledore that the day just could not cease turning out surprises, "What magic is this?"

"It seems Hogwarts is most accommodating. Perhaps we will not need to camp on the lawn after all," Ragnok smiled as more pillars and walls took shape. Though the stone was rough and unfinished, he could think of no higher honor than to have a Living Stone considering their comfort.

00000

Inside Gryffindor Tower the atmosphere was a little tense. While there was no indication that their visitors were hostile, Harry Potter was behaving very oddly. After nearly hexing half the house when they spoke or moved at just the wrong moment he barricaded himself in the boys' dorm with only Ron and Hermione to "protect his precious bodily fluids."

It didn't help much however because a few moments later the portrait swung open allowing the two ladies through. They didn't respond to any of the questions asked by the students and went right up the stairs to the boys' dorm. The locked, bolted, and barred door swung open before them and closed behind them.

Inside Harry was hyperventilating but had managed to keep his cool. The older of the two lifted the top layer of fabric from her cooing bundle and handed Harry a baby. At first he could only stare in shock but gradually his face melted into a stunned and happy smile when she giggled and smiled at him. The child seemed to be carved from a pinkish marble with gold veins running through it and had her mother's platinum hair and ruby lips, but when she opened her eyes and looked at Harry there was only one thing to say.

"She's got my eyes!" Harry practically yanked Hermione over to look. Instead of the black featureless eyes that Gringotts and Hogwarts both shared, the baby had brilliant emerald eyes, still without whites or pupils but undeniably the shade Harry had himself inherited. "My daughter has my eyes! Oh my God! I'M A FATHER!"

"What should we name her?" The living embodiment of Gringotts asked.

Harry just stared at his daughter for a few moments, "How about something from your side? Maybe we could name her after Monte Rosa or Mont Blanc, they're nowhere near as gorgeous of course but there aren't very many feminine names for mountains. Rosa Blanc Potter?"

"Oh, and then you could honor your mother too," Hermione agreed while trying to resist tickling the baby. "Rosa or Rose to match Lily... But why would you name her after a mountain?"

The two women who looked like living statues looked at her as if she were daft.

"Haven't you ever heard people talk about Hogwarts as if she were alive?" Harry asked.

"Well of course, but it's nothing but romantic nonsense," Hermione had stopped resisting and her eyes never left the happy baby in her friends arms.

"Don't let the goblins hear you say that," Harry warned her. "Maybe you didn't get a good look at our guests but I assure you that they are not romantic nonsense. This is the embodiment of Gringotts and next to her is Hogwarts."

Hermione's head swung up in shock, "Living Stones! Merlin Harry, Hogwarts is a Living Stone!"

"Of course," The amused castle replied.

"But Living Stones never live with humans, wars with the Goblin Nations have sprung up every time we tried to convince one to live at the Ministry," Hermione rambled.

"Every time they have tried to imprison one you mean," Gringotts corrected her. "A few of us live with humans, my cousin Angkor even lives with muggles though they don't know it of course."

"Wow," Harry breathed slowly, "I'm a dad..."

"How did you two... I mean...You're human and she's..." Ron was clearly on a slightly different topic.

"Oh you know, the usual... I was kidnapped in the middle of the night and forced at knifepoint into her bed," Harry supplied.

"Right," Ron nodded before his brain caught up, "Wait, what?"

"I'm hoping we won't need the knives this time," Gringotts chipped in.

"This time?" Harry was starting to get an ominous feeling.

"Remember the little deal you made with the goblins outside?"

"Yes," Harry swallowed, definitely an ominous feeling.

"And you know that goblins are strict about the letter of an agreement right?"

"And?" Harry braced himself for jumping out of another window if need be.

"Well they kind of specified a male heir," Gringotts reminded him, "Not that I'm not happy, but it was in the deal so they are here to make sure you uphold your end of the bargain..."

Harry hung his head in defeat, "Can we please use some lubricating potion this time?"

"Oh don't worry," Hogwarts said as she pulled him to his feet. "We'll be gentle..."


End file.
